REMEMBRANZAS NAVIDEÑAS
by irondino81
Summary: One Shot Navideño: León y Helena se preparaban para festejar la navidad, ella aun no podía superar la perdida de su hermana, pero el guardaba un doloroso secreto que le impedía festejar la navidad.


_**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA COMPAÑIA CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

REMEMBRANZAS NAVIDEÑAS

22 de Diciembre del 2013.

La blanca nieve cubría la capital del país más poderoso del mundo, el transitar de la gente era menor debido a las bajas temperaturas, pero eso no evito que niños acompañados de sus padres disfrutaran de aquel manto blanco con el cual elaboraban figuras de nieve, las tiendas y centros comerciales estaban abarrotados de gente haciendo sus compras navideñas y todo lo que conllevaba para realizar la cena de navidad, se respiraba el ambiente de las fiestas, pero no todo era felicidad, ya que también eran fechas en las que la nostalgia, la melancolía y la tristeza se hacían presentes para aquellas almas solitarias o los que perdieron un ser querido.

El día era muy frio, una ligera nevada caía en las calles de Washington, Hacia 3 días el personal de la agencia había salido de vacaciones por motivo de las fiestas, la gran mayoría había salido de la ciudad y solo unos pocos permanecieron en ella, entre ellos Helena Harper, quien se encontraba en una modesta cafetería disfrutando de una buena taza de chocolate caliente, el lugar estaba casi desierto, salvo por una joven pareja de enamorados y de una adolecente acompañada una pequeña niña que al parecer era su hermana, aquella imagen hizo que la agente comenzara a recordar a su hermana Deborah, quien falleció apenas hace 5 meses en Tall Oaks.

-¡Te extraño Deborah!… -pensaba ella, mientras el protector de pantalla de su celular, el cual estaba una fotografía de ella junto a su hermana,

Helena seguía mirando aquella fotografía, que no se percató que alguien muy conocido se acercaba a su mesa.

-¿Necesitas compañía, Agente?...

-¡¿León?! Pero por supuesto que sí, toma asiento. –dijo sorprendida

-Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan sola? –dijo el agente.

-Tenia antojo de un buen chocolate para entrar en calor –respondió Helena. –Pero, pensé que estabas en camino rumbo a Arizona a pasar las fiestas junto a tu amiga Claire y el resto de tus amigos.

-Quise quedarme en la ciudad como todos los años, además hubiese sido mal tercio ahora que ella y su novio viven juntos, en lo que respecta a Jill y Chris ellos se fueron de viaje al caribe y Sherry, bueno tú ya sabes la historia….

-Sí, me sorprendió mucho al enterarme que ella y Jake Muller eran novios y más aún cuando ella tomo la decisión de dejar la agencia para irse a vivir con él a Inglaterra. –dijo Helena

-No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me entere… -decía León, un poco serio.

-Sé que te dolió mucho la noticia, pero entiende que Sherry ya no es una niña, ahora es toda una mujer y tiene el derecho a enamorarse y ser feliz.

-Si lo sé, pero es que aún no puedo dejar de verla como aquella niña que rescate en raccoon city.

-Tranquilízate León, ella va a estar bien, además Jake la quiere mucho.

-Creo que tienes razón, -dijo León, dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Hace dos semanas que no te veo León, ¿cómo va ese brazo? –pregunto Helena.

-Ya mucho mejor, afortunadamente solo fue un leve esguince –le respondió.

-Sabes, por un momento pensé que la misión iba a ser un fracaso, pero afortunadamente todo salió bien.

-Sí, nunca imagine que los terroristas turcos fueran tan fuertes y hábiles, pero con todo y eso, nosotros fuimos mejores que ellos. –dijo León.

Tras los eventos de China, León y Helena se habían vuelto inseparables, tanto en las misiones a las que eran asignados como también fuera de su trabajo, más aun cuando el agente la ayudo a superar la muerte de su difunta hermana, el apoyo incondicional que León le otorgó en esos momentos tan difíciles, sería algo de lo que Helena estaría agradecida y que lo llevaría siempre en su corazón.

Ambos conversaban muy a gusto, cuando sin querer León mira el protector de pantalla del Celular de Helena, a lo que le pregunto.

-¿Y cómo vas con lo de tu hermana?

-Tratando de asimilarlo todavía, aun la extraño… -dijo ella con cierta tristeza.

-Perdona si te hice sentir mal, Helena… no era esa mi intensión.

-No te preocupes León, tu intensión es buena, además no sé qué hubiese hecho de no ser por tu apoyo. –dijo ella, apretando su mano. –no se tal vez ahorita estuviese en un bar de mala muerte ahogándome en el alcohol.

-Haría lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a mi mejor amiga… -respondió León.

-De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí. –dijo ella.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, pues estaba pensando si tal vez tú y yo pasáramos juntos la navidad… claro si no hay ningún inconveniente de tu parte. -dijo León, algo nervioso.

-Por supuesto que no, León… al contrario, me parece muy buena idea. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa. –Qué te parece en tu departamento a las 9 de la noche.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos dentro de 2 días… y ahora si me disculpas me retiro, tengo que ir a alistar todo para la cena, me dio gusto verte Helena. –dijo el dándole la mano.

-Igualmente León –dijo ella.

Pero cuando León iba a darle la mano para despedirse, Helena le planta un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se ruborizara, y una vez que se encontró sola.

_-"León, no cabe duda que eres un verdadero ángel guardián... si solo pudiera decirte todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti_ –pensó ella, tocándose la mejilla.

Llego el 24 de diciembre, Helena había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, tenía consigo un recipiente con una pequeña sorpresa que ella misma había preparado para la cena, toco el timbre de la puerta, en instantes León abre la puerta.

-Bienvenida Helena, te estaba esperando…

-Tenía pensado venir un poco más temprano, pero no quería venir sin preparar algo. –Dijo Helena. – ¡Cielos León!, ¡Huele muy bien!

-Gracias Helena, he estado toda la tarde preparando algo especial para la cena, pero tú no te quedas atrás, también Huele delicioso –respondió el.

Helena miro el departamento de su compañero y se percató que había sido adornado de forma algo improvisada, un árbol de navidad de un metro de altura adornaba la sala de estar, la mesa del comedor estaba decorada con ciertos toques navideños, con un pequeño candelabro con velas rojas en el centro, todos esos detalles fueron más que suficientes para que Helena se impresionara.

-Disculpa por lo improvisado de la decoración. –dijo el, algo apenado.

-No te preocupes, León… me encanta como luce tu departamento. –respondió.

Mientras que Helena afinaba detalles para la cena, León llevaba a la mesa lo que había preparado.

-he aquí lo que prepare, Lasaña a la boloñesa. –dijo León. –Y puedo saber qué es eso que trajiste que huele muy bien.

-No quería venir sin las manos vacías, así que decidí hacer estos cup cakes navideños.

-¡se ven deliciosos! –exclamo León.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar de aquella cena, Helena se quedó sin palabras cuando probó la lasaña hecha por el agente.

-¡Wow!... tu lasaña esta deliciosa León, no tenía idea que cocinaras tan bien,

-Es gracias a mi tía Zooey a la que le debo este talento, ella solía ser la Chef principal en restaurante italiano, me aprendí todas sus recetas de memoria – Respondió el agente. –Pero no puedo compararme con tus cup cakes, son los mejores que he probado.

Aquel comentario hizo que Helena se ruborizara.

-No fue nada, se lo mucho que te gustan los cup cakes de la cafetería de la agencia, así que decidí preparar unos cuantos para esta ocasión tan especial… -dijo Helena. –Pero no te creas, me costó enormidades aprender a hacerlos.

-¿En serio? –pregunto él.

-Así es, en mis ratos libres aprendí a elaborar cup cakes, y debo confesar que al principio no era tan buena, ya que los primeros que hice estaban tan duros como una roca. –Respondió la castaña entre risas.

Luego de concluida la cena, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, en donde miraron algunos videos por internet, acompañados por una botella de vino, paso un buen rato hasta que llegó el momento de intercambiar regalos.

-Bueno León, esto es para ti…

Helena le hace entrega de su regalo a León, quien también hace lo propio.

-Gracias Helena, y ahora es mi turno…

León le hace entrega No de uno sino de 2 regalos.

-¡Valla, esto no me lo esperaba! –exclamo la castaña.

León es el primero en abrir su regalo, por petición de Helena, el agente se sorprendió al ver lo que su amiga le había regalado, era una chaqueta idéntica a la tenía cuando realizo su primera misión en España.

-Wow, esta genial, me gusto el color y me queda muy bien -dijo León

Ahora era el turno de Helena para abrir sus obsequios, la castaña se quedó sin palabras al ver que se trataba de un abrigo de diseñador y una boina francesa también de diseñador.

-¡Por dios León, son preciosos!...-exclamo Helena. –Son iguales a los que vi en aquel aparador de Paris.

-Bueno, Me percate de lo mucho que te gustaron, así que de forma secreta los compre como regalo de navidad para ti… pero eso no es todo, Guarde lo mejor para el final, solo cierra los ojos y date la vuelta. –dijo el agente.

-"_Me pregunto que podrá ser_ "–pensó ella

Helena comenzó a sentir algo como un delgado collar, León la llevo delante de un espejo para que viera de qué se trataba, la castaña abrió los ojos y entonces descubrió aquel obsequio

-Dios mío pero si es… ¡es el collar que Deborah me regalo!- dijo Helena sorprendida. –Creí haberlo perdido cuando estuvimos en la misión en Turquía, pero como es que…

-Luego de concluida la misión, regrese al lugar de los hechos y fue ahí donde la encontré, estaba en el fondo de una fosa, pero al intentar bajar por ella, di un paso en falso y resbale.

-¿Entonces tu lesión en el brazo fue producto de esa caída?

-Así es, pero con el simple hecho de verte feliz, hizo que la caída valiera la pena -Respondió León.

Aquel regalo hizo que Helena comenzara a recordar a su Hermana, para luego romper en llanto y de forma inesperada, la castaña salió al balcón del departamento, aun sin importarle que estuviese nevando, León fue tras ella.

-Está nevando Helena, entra o te resfriaras...

-Por favor León, quiero estar un momento a solas.

-Escucha Helena, Sé que la muerte de Deborah ha sido muy dura, Pero debes ser fuerte y valiente, y tratar de salir adelante…

-Lo dices por que no has perdido a un miembro de tu familia, al menos tú tienes a todos tus amigos, Pero en cambio yo –dijo Helena, entre lágrimas.

Pero fue entonces cuando León le revela algo muy fuerte de su pasado a la castaña.

-Helena, yo perdí a mis padres cuando apenas era un niño…

-¡Oh Dios mío! –exclamo Helena, impactada.

-Nos dirigíamos a Oregón para visitar a mi tía Zooey, la hermana de mi madre, era la primera vez que pasaríamos las fiestas navideñas con ella, pero en el camino, otro auto nos embistió… Mis padres murieron en el accidente, mientras que yo milagrosamente logre salvar la vida… pase la navidad en terapia intensiva, y cuando desperté mi tía me dio la triste noticia. Y a partir de ese momento, mi tía Zooey se hizo cargo de mí, y como ella no podía tener familia, me crio como si fuera su propio hijo, me apoyo a superar aquel dolor y me dijo estas palabras las cuales se me grabaron por siempre en mi mente: "_tú nunca te encontraras solo en esta vida, porque el recuerdo de tus seres queridos te hará valeroso y fuerte, y sobre todo esos gratos recuerdos te ayudaran a superar cualquier obstáculo por muy difícil que sea_"… se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, éramos un gran equipo, jamás dejo de alentarme a seguir adelante y siempre respeto mis decisiones, incluso cuando le dije que me convertiría en policía… pero meses antes de graduarme de la academia, ella murió de cáncer, justo en el mismo año en que ocurriría el desastre de Raccoon City, desde entonces nunca más volví a festejar el día de Navidad hasta ahora.

Helena se quedó muy impactada por lo que León le Había contado, nunca imagino por todo el dolor que había pasado, una pequeña lagrima corría por la mejilla del agente, algo que impresiono mucho a Helena, ya que él tenía la fama de ser una persona fuerte, seria y a veces un poco fría, era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable, se acercó al agente y lo envolvió en un tierno y cálido abrazo.

-León, si tienes ganas de llorar, adelante…

-¡Helena!… -Dijo eso al momento de abrazarla, pudo sacar todo ese dolor que estuvo guardando por años, la castaña lo acariciaba, lo presionaba contra ella para consolarlo.

-Discúlpame Helena, pero no hago esto a menudo… es solo que desde que murió mi tía, nunca volví a llorar hasta este día…

-Nadie es de piedra León, todos somos humanos… sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo…

-Sabes Helena, Tu abrazo cálido me hizo recordar a mi tía Zooey… ella era amable, gentil y por supuesto valiente, pero sobre todo tenía un gran corazón, de hecho me recuerdas mucha a ella…

Fue en ese momento cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas por un momento, muy similar a lo que ocurriera en las profundidades de Tall Oaks, ella noto un brillo en los ojos del agente que jamás había visto, el acaricio su mejilla y sin previo aviso le planta un tierno beso a la castaña, por un momento el pensó que lo rechazaría, pero fue entonces cuando ella contesto con la misma muestra de cariño y se aferró a su cuello con la misma pasión, y fue entonces cuando ambos supieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-No sabes cuánto anhelaba este momento, León… desde que te vi por primera vez en los pasillos de la agencia, me enamore de ti… -Dijo Helena, entre lágrimas. -Yo era muy tímida en ese entonces y nunca me atreví ni siquiera a charlar contigo, por temor a que me rechazaras… pero luego vino el desastre de Tall Oaks y China donde pude ver lo valioso que eras como persona, me ayudaste a vengar la muerte de mi hermana y estuviste siempre ahí para apoyarme, pero sobre todo fue tu noble corazón lo que me cautivo de ti.

-Durante muchos años estuve torturado por el recuerdo y la presencia de Ada, creí que nunca podría escapar de su embrujo… pero fue cuando tú apareciste Helena, fue tu gentileza, tu forma de ser y la forma de proteger a tus seres amados lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti… -Dijo León tomando las manos de Helena.

-¡Oh León!–respondió la castaña, dándole un suave beso al agente rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este.

-¡Helena!... –respondió el, quien la beso de la misma manera.

Aquel beso no parecía tener fin, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran y se miraron fijamente.

-Feliz Navidad, León…

-Feliz Navidad Helena… y te prometo que a partir de aquí, la navidad será el día mas importante y lo festejaremos como nunca antes… -Finalizo León.

24 de Diciembre, 7 años después.

-Y ese es el motivo por el cual la Navidad es el día más importante para nosotros…

Helena estaba terminando de colocar las ultimas esferas del árbol de navidad en compañía de sus hermosas 2 hijas, la mayor era una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la cual llevaba por nombre Deborah y la más pequeña tenía el cabello castaño, ella era el vivo retrato de Helena, su nombre era Zooey.

-¡Cielos Mamá que bella historia de navidad!… -Exclamo Zooey.

-¿Y qué paso después?... –pregunto la pequeña Deborah

-Bueno la navidad siguiente, tu papá me pidió matrimonio y 4 meses después nos casamos… pero el mejor día de nuestras vidas fue cuando ustedes 2, vinieron a este mundo… Mis princesas las amo…

-¡Y nosotras a ti, Mamí!... respondieron las pequeñas con un cálido abrazo a Helena , en eso se escucha la voz de León.

-Helena, Zooey, Deborah… la cena ya esta lista…

Helena y sus hijas se sentaron a la mesa, se sorprendieron mucho de ver aquel banquete hecho por León.

-Cielos papá, tu lasaña sigue siendo la mejor. –exclamo Deborah.

-Si la lasaña les gusto, esperen a probar el Bacalao noruego que les prepare, princesas –respondió León.

-¿Bacalao Noruego?... Wow, suena delicioso, solo espero tener espacio para los cup cakes navideños de mama- dijo Zooey.

-Oh León, por eso te amo… -dijo Helena dándole un beso a su esposo.

-Y yo a ti, Helena… ustedes son mi mayor motivación en mi vida… las amo mis bellas princesas… -finalizo León.

**FIN**


End file.
